1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a metallic tape from a round or square metal wire by rolling, characterized in that the wire from which the tape is rolled is fed in a direction perpendicular to the rolling direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, there have been proposed and actually used various methods of producing metallic tape. For instance, it is known to form the metallic tape from a round or square wire by rolling. Another known method is to cut a thin metallic sheet into tapes of a predetermined width.
In the first method, the material is fed in the same direction as the direction of rolling, and the relationship exists among the diameter d of the wire and the breadth b, and thickness t of the metallic tape produced as shown in the following formula: ##EQU1##
Therefore, it is necessary to use a round wire of 10 mm dia. for obtaining a metallic tape having a breadth of 20 mm and a thickness of 1 mm.
In the said method, however, the longitudinal sides of the product are undesirably corrugated or cracked which degrades the quality of the tape. In addition, the structure of the product in the cross-section perpendicular to the longitudinal sides is unstabilized. For these reasons, the product formed by this known method has only a limited use. For instance, this product cannot be used as a material for drawing work.
In the second method, a large expensive installation is necessary for forming the sheet of metallic material resulting in a high price of the tape. In addition, the cut tape pieces have to be successively connected in series for obtaining a product having great length. Thus, it is difficult to use the said method in practice.